eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Awuidor: The Nebulous Deep (Heroic)
| levelrange = 118| instance = Group| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = 1135| altname = Awuidor: The Nebulous Deep Heroic| }} Notes * Various portions of Awuidor are under water. To avoid drowning, use a waterbreathing spell, the Fishbone Earring, Totem of the Otter, a tinkered Rebreather, etc. Bosses # Boss Name is located at and is spawned by . #* . # Boss Name is located at and is spawned by . #* . # Boss Name is located at and is spawned by . #* . Walkthrough # Use the teleporter at to travel to the . -- if you stay left you can avoid the trash # Swim up the water column to the top to clear the mobs up top. # Clear the mobs to spawn and Kill the emissary of the sink on the second level of the tower (Swim down to to spawn at the top of the tower. # Re-enter the water shaft and swim to the top of the tower at , then kill . #* Glaucos has a trauma that causes a large power drain. Cure it quickly. # Use the teleporter at to access the south water tower. -- if you stay left you can avoid the trash # Clear the mobs to spawn and Kill the emissary of frost on the second level of the tower to spawn #* The emissary of frost is a tiny white wisp located near the very back of the platform. # Swim up the tower to the top, then kill . #* Nehalenea has an elemental that causes a large power drain. Cure it quickly. #* Nehalenea Frostbringer says, "Oh, who wants to dance?" then she calls the adds with "Come my children, there are dance partners for all!". #* Named and adds should be on different targets for a small moment and/or at least all 3 directly targeted (one on each at least), if an add doesn't find a "dance partner" they emote "I cannot decide who I want to dance with." which triggers "Stunning Dance" that deals 50mil damage for each add that doesn't have a dance partner. # Use the teleporter at to access the East water tower. # Kill the emissary of the veil on the second level of the tower to spawn . # Kill on the top level . #* Joust to about 30m when he emotes "holds eerily still" and stay out until the whirlwind visual effects disappear. #* Also has a knockback and power drain. #* or just fight him in the water # Use the teleporter at to access the West water tower. # Kill at the base of the tower at . #* If you've got water breathing, fight him in the water tunnel to avoid being feared off the platform to your death. #* Walk and crouch, the trauma is the fear cure it quickly # Kill the emissary of the fathoms on the second level of the tower to spawn # Kill on the top level . #* Aegaeon summons small waterspouts that cause a knockup, and periodically ports you. # Use the portal at to return to Myrist, the Great Library.